the other universe
by withintemptation1992
Summary: in a world where harry died during Voldemort's rebirth Dumbledore and the order summon a different harry from a different world unfortunately that harry just happens to be on the dark side. wbwl/dimension travelling. lots of character bashings. mentions of neglect/abandonment/abuse/rape/violance


Summary: Harry died in the graveyard, so Dumbledore cast a spell to bring him from another universe unfortunately that harry just happens to be dark. Wbwl fic mentions of abandonment/abuse/rape

** CHAPTER ONE**

"**So you brought me to another universe without my consent so I would kill the dark lord" harry drawled "harry!" Sirius exclaimed in a warning tone "what black?" harry sneered hatefully Sirius lowered his gaze "what do you have against your godfather harry?" Dumbledore asked "remember your in another universe now everyone's different, is he a death eater in your universe?" "No black doesn't have It in him, he is too loyal to the mudblood and blood traitors" harry said in distaste Sirius flipped and had actually had to be held back from ripping into this this version of his godson who just pleasantly smirked back at him "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT THEIR YOUR PARENTS NO YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!" sirius shouted glaring daggers at him "how do we know his not a death eater Albus?" moody grunted harry fluttered his eyelashes at him "aawww moody you flatter me I wish I could say that I was working with the most powerful dark lord ever to destroy all the filthy mud bloods, muggles and rule the entire world but unfortunately that will have to wait the dark lord prefers those who have completed education first after all and have matured it wouldn't do for his followers to back out now would it?" his voice mocking "enough!" Dumbledore said coldly "I will not have you use such language here" harry looked around and saw he was outnumbered "very well I suppose will have to set our differences aside for the time being now are you going to introduce me and tell me about this universe?" "And what about your universe?" tonks cut in rudely "I will tell you mine if you tell me yours" harry replied "sound fair?" "How do we know you'll tell us the truth" Sirius stated glaring daggers "harry will you use veritiserum?" Dumbledore asked "I suppose" harry sighed "but on three conditions" "what?" moody asked "first condition is you allow me after all this to go back to my universe and have my revenge?" harry said calmly a few frowned but eventually nodded "second, when I'm under veritiserum don't go into my personal life, I will give a little but not all and don't try to read my mind" a few shared glances but all nodded "and thirdly I want you to summon someone from my world if that's possible?" Dumbledore nodded "who are you going to summon?" Remus asked curiously "my head of house I'll tell you more about him later" harry replied swiftly "him?" Sirius asked "I don't think his a Gryffindor Sirius probably a slytherin" Remus told him "oh right of course" Sirius muttered.**

**After filling harry in on this worlds universe Dumbledore started introducing him to the order members up until harry interrupted when he'd been introduced to Severus snape "oh so you're the famous Severus snape I never got to meet, that's one difference our worlds have" "I'm famous?" snape asked voice shocked and full of pride "not for anything good" harry stated "ha take that snivellus!" sirius cut in till harry glared at him full of loathing "in my world Severus snape was killed at Hogwarts in his sixth year by lupin on a full moon when sirius black decided to trick him into entering that monstrous tree and lupin was killed by the ministry" everyone was silent Dumbledore had his eyes closed "what happened to sirius?" "Of course you'd ask that" harry sneered "nothing, the ministry never found out, I only know cause he confided in regulas" "regulas is alive?" Sirius asked shocked "his dead here as well" harry groaned "yeah his alive, his also my head of house and potions teacher, I'm his star pupil" "look this is interesting an all but enough chit chat get the veritiserum" moody grunted**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**After administrating the veritiserum Harry's eyes became unfocused and cloudy and the questions began. "What happened on Halloween night 1981?" Dumbledore asked "personally or publically?" harry asked a pause "publically for now" Dumbledore responded puzzled "peter gave the location to the dark lord who entered the house, the potters weren't home and arrived to find the house in ruins and my twin brother Evan became the boy who lived" harry replied sirius sighed in relief lily and James were alive but why was harry so dark then "personally?" Dumbledore asked "the wizarding world got it wrong I lived that night the dark lord told me as much" Harry admitted a few shared uncertain glances snape snorted he could see that happening "that doesn't explain why you have it in for your parents and want to join the dark lord harry?" Sirius said sadness in his tone "I don't" harry replied "because I don't have any parents" sirius made to object but harry continued "after that event I started to notice they stopped caring about me they all ignored my cries it was as if I never existed all they cared about was their precious Evan the boy who lived every bit of accidental magic I did Evan got praised for it eventually I was declared a squib basically they disowned me and sent me to the dursleys" **


End file.
